<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for every day by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126320">for every day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys'>AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon and Dany modern royalty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Royal AU of some sort, Royalty, cantaddmorecharactersbecausetheyhaveverylittlerole, cantaddmoretagsbecauseitwillspoilthestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy in young Jon’s life brought him to the Targaryens where nothing could’ve prepared him for the youngest member of the royal family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon and Dany - Relationship, Jon/Dany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon and Dany modern royalty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2237034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I am not entirely sure how royal family and monarchy works. This is all just based on my imagination and what little I know about it, so just go with it. lol<br/>I used to be one of those people who cannot stand GoT modern AU fics, but guess who's writing them now? ;) I owe it to the amazing fic writers here that made me read Jonerys modern AU.</p><p>Anyway, I’m tired of the drama. My fic, my rules, right? If this isn’t your cup of tea, there’s plenty of other amazing fics out there that I’m sure you can enjoy.<br/>I write for myself and for the few who truly appreciate my works. </p><p>For all you kind souls, this is for you. ♡</p><p>NOTE: No one proofreads my works, apologies for the typo and grammatical errors I may have missed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want to play?”</p><p>A girl of about six asked him. He was seven. He had just moved in the household with his uncle after his mother died. <em>Orphan,</em> that’s what they call him now. His dad left them before he was even born, and now his mother is gone.</p><p>The girl is wearing a powder blue dress; her hair is of an unusual color, silver or gold, depending on how the light hits it. What is most peculiar are her eyes, <em>they’re purple</em>. He gaped, mouth opening and closing, words failing him.</p><p>She’s beautiful.</p><p>And she took his breath away.</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys. Since the moment he met her, she was light and happiness and everything he wants out of his miserable life. And she never, ever fails to take his breath away.</p><p>“I’m Daenerys.” The girl reached out her hand to him which he took, rather awkwardly. “You must be new.” She started walking, and he followed, as if in a trance. She stopped to turn back to him, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Princess! Your brother is here!” A voice echoed from a distance. Soon enough, the girl, <em>Daenerys</em>, was running through the gates, skipping happily.</p><p>He watched her greet a tall man with hair as silver as hers. The man took her off the ground and nuzzled her hair, making the girl giggle. She certainly looks like a princess. But she was so nice; he thought royals are snobbish and cold. She was nothing like that. He stared until they went inside the castle, telling himself that she probably won’t speak to him again. He’s a servant, and she is a princess.</p><p>“Jon. My name is Jon.” He whispered from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The second time he saw her, she was in the garden, behind the bushes, lurking or hiding, he can’t be quite sure. He approached her.</p><p>“What are you—“He started asking before her tiny hands flew up to cover his mouth, dragging him with her behind the bushes. <em>Be quiet, </em>she whispered to him.</p><p>After a while, she let out a long sigh, and finally let his arm go. The arm she had been holding onto since he caught her hiding here. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m hiding.” She huffed.</p><p>He rolled his eyes; of course he knew she was hiding. What he meant is why and from what. “Hiding from what?”</p><p>Scrunching up her nose, she let out an exasperated sigh, “Ugh, my lessons. They’re so boring. Who needs to learn how to do ten kinds of stitches in a day?”</p><p>“Don’t like sewing then?”</p><p>“It’s so dull.” He chuckled.</p><p>She paused for a second, looking at him up and down, he became conscious of his old dirty shoes and crumpled shirt, “Are you Mr. Ned’s nephew, then? I saw you before. When I went back out, you were gone.”</p><p>“Uh, yes.” His hand found the back of his neck, the way it always does when he is embarrassed. “I’m Jon. Jon Snow.”</p><p>“Snow? That’s a cool name.” Join just smiled shyly at her. No one had ever called him cool before. They called him a lot of names though, <em>beggar, bastard, orphan. </em></p><p>“Nice to meet you, Jon Snow.” There was a glint in her eyes, and then a mischievous smile followed. “Want to come with me?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure he’s allowed to hang out with the princess, probably not but he can’t help but be curious so he asked, “Where?”</p><p>“To do something more fun than sewing, of course.” She laughed and ran away. He followed without another word.</p><p>They spent the whole day running around the garden, then feeding the ducks by the pond. Daenerys even snuck into the kitchen to grab some cookies and milk when they got too tired. He learned she lives here with her two brothers, Rhaegar and Viserys. Her parents died about a year ago, due to a plane crash.</p><p>“My brother is to be the King now, now that our parents are gone.” Jon knew Rhaegar of course he’s the Crown Prince. He was used to seeing his face plastered on newspapers, standing beside the King and Queen.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t talk much, do you?” She nudged him. He just shrugged in return.</p><p>She smiled at him, picking another cookie from the basket. “What about you, where are your parents?” She asked while taking a bite out of the cookie.</p><p>He hesitated before answering. It makes him sad to think about it, more so to talk about it but something about this girl made him open up. “Dead. My mother, that is. I never knew my father, he left before I can meet him. My mother died recently. That’s why Uncle Ned took me here. His wife doesn’t want me in their house, another mouth to feed she says.” His uncle has five kids, and with what he earns, Jon understands it must be a struggle to keep the family fed, his children educated. His uncle told him that he can work for the Targaryens if he wants to keep studying. As much as he wants to help the poor boy, he can barely send his own children to school.</p><p>“I have nowhere else to go.” His shoulders slumped. That was the truth; no one would want him anymore. His life with his mother had been tough but at least they were happy. What little money her mother managed to save up for Jon’s education was spent until the last cent for hospital bills and medication when she got sick.</p><p>“This can be your new home, then.” She told him, handing him another cookie. A quick glance at it and he can see a small bite from it, the basket full of cookies a while ago is also empty. She must have felt sorry for him. “It gets lonely here, when it’s just me.” She told him, eyes on the ground.</p><p><em>She’s sad too. </em>Well that just can’t be. Daenerys is the light in this castle, she must always be happy. He took the cookie from her hand, lifting it to their eye level. “This has a bite.” He laughed.</p><p>She looked at him, smiling now. <em>Good. </em>“Well, I wanted to eat it, but there were no more cookies in the basket and…” She paused. “I don’t want you to feel bad.”</p><p>He smiled, breaking the cookie in half, giving her the other half back, “Well, I don’t want you to feel bad either, here.” She took it; they made a clinking noise as they click the cookie together before munching them down. “You’re the princess, you can just ask more from the kitchen, can you not?”</p><p>“I can. But that wouldn’t be any fun now, would it?” They both chuckled.</p><p>“And, don’t call me princess. My name is—”</p><p>“I know you who you are.” He laughed, shaking his head lightly. As if anyone in this country doesn’t know the Targaryens.</p><p>He saw her brows furrowed, “No. Call me Dany. My family calls me that and my friends too.”</p><p>“Dany.”he said, testing it. He smiled at her and she nodded. “We’re friends now?”</p><p>Hitting him playfully by the shoulders she half-laughed, half-said, “Of course, you silly.”   </p><p>A car approached by the driveway, making them squint at the light from the headlights. They hadn’t notice how long they’ve been out here. Viserys left this morning as they—<em>or rather Dany, he was just looking—</em>were trying to pluck flowers from the backyard, and now he is back from his <em>royal duties </em>as he likes to call it. Where did the time go?</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys, time seem to go a little too fast when spent with her. No matter how much he gets, he still wants more.</p><p> </p><p>They walked closer to the car, seeing Viserys climbing out of the car. He had never liked Jon, always calls him a peasant whenever he thinks he can’t hear. Sometimes when he’s drunk enough, he says it straight to his face as Jon helps him get out of the car.</p><p>“I told you never to hang out with the help.” He heard her brother, <em>the mean one, as Dany likes to call him</em> say. Rhaegar had always been kind to him, much like Dany. It’s a good thing Rhaegar will be the King, not Viserys, Jon thought. He saw Daenerys sticking out her tongue to him before looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Jon.” She waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked him while they were sitting by the swing. She had just gotten back from a two-week conference abroad that his brother attended. He deemed it necessary that Dany be there also, if only to observe.</p><p>It’s been five years since he arrived here. With his Uncle Ned carrying what few clothing he had at the time. He knew his uncle was struggling with money but every now and then, he would give him clothes or socks, usually for his birthday. He was the closest thing he had left of his mother, and now, he was gone too.</p><p>He felt his chest tighten, he looked away from her, avoiding her worried gaze, “Uncle Ned is dead.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Jon.” It was quick, he told her. A drunk man yielding a knife and then he’s just gone. From what he heard from his cousins during the funeral, he was helping out an old woman being mugged by the dark alley. He turned around to help the woman up, didn’t notice the man coming at him. They tried getting him to the hospital but he died on the way, his vitals fatally hit by multiple stab wounds.</p><p>“Gods, Jon. That’s…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What else do I have to lose, Dany? Who else?” He asked her, asked the world, asked the gods. She moved to wrap her arms around him, one hand coming to tangle her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Shh, it’ll be alright.” He sobbed into her shoulder, all restraint gone. He’s just angry and the pain is too much to bear. “I’m here.” If he wasn’t too deep in his grief, he would’ve felt her placing the softest of kisses on his hair, rocking him slightly as she continues to whisper soft comforting words into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Dany was fifteen when her brother Rhaegar decided to marry. It was someone from a royal family, to strengthen ties, political stability and all that royal crap Viserys was always mumbling about. Daenerys couldn’t care less, she’s just happy Rhaegar found someone. He looks happy enough. She just wasn’t sure if it was for duty or for love. His brother is happy to do either, she supposed. He was raised that way.</p><p>They were standing by the patio. <em>Hanging out, </em>as Viserys calls it and much to his dismay. He had spent years telling her off. “Warning” him against Jon’s hidden motives and evil agenda. She just laughed them all off and when she told Jon, he grew serious. “I have no ill intention towards you, Dany. I swear it.” That just made her laugh more, assuring Jon that he knows that. By the time Jon relaxed, he started laughing at Viserys’ comments too.</p><p>“So, you’re going to marry some Prince from some faraway land too? Or some Lord with a mighty castle?” He chortled, looking at the newlyweds entertaining their guests.</p><p>“And be displayed like that? Come on, Jon, you knew me better than that.” She smirked, nodding at her brother’s wife’s foot poking out of her dress. “That looks uncomfortable.” She tsked.</p><p>“No grand wedding celebration, then?”</p><p>“No. I want it simple. Under the sky or stars, just a plain wedding dress, nothing too grand. And a crown of blue winter roses on my head.” Jon knew, of course. That’s how she always looked <em>or tried to look </em>whenever they play bride/groom when they were children. She would always wear her white dress, with little blue flowers on them. Jon would pick blue winter roses and put them in her hair. They would spend the entire day running through the fields until Viserys caught them and urged her to study more for her lessons instead of “frolicking with the peasant”, not even knowing that Dany had finished all her lessons and aced all her exams with the private tutor. At night, Jon would dream of marrying her in that dress, he would wake up and stare at the ceiling until dawn breaks, for that is nothing more than a dream. <em>A beautiful one, but still just a dream. </em></p><p>“No grand wedding for a princess marrying a prince slash lord slash duke?” He teased her.</p><p>“No.” They saw Missandei walking to their direction and Dany moved to meet her friend/handmaid. Missandei was brought to the castle when she was ten. Viserys told her it was to keep her chambers clean and her toys and books in order. She can braid her hair and help her dress, even assist her in her bath. Rhaegar told her while patting her head that it’ll be nice for her to have another friend. And that has always been what Missandei is to her, not a handmaid, but a friend. Whenever Jon would be too busy around the castle, helping his uncle or doing chores of his own, she has Missandei to talk to. The Naathi girl is quite smart; she enjoys learning different languages, so Dany always takes her to her linguistics lessons.</p><p>“When I marry, it’ll be with someone I love.” She told Jon before walking away with Missandei.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>When he turned seventeen, everything changed.</p><p>Suddenly, everything Dany did irritate him. She’s sixteen now, and as per royal custom, this is where <em>they </em>start coming. Bachelors, Princes, Dukes, royals all over the world, vying for her Hand in marriage. Royal courtship should last at least a year before the marriage, that’s what their law says. Rhaegar, being very protective of her little sister thought an extra year for him to get to know her sister’s soon-to-be-betrothed would be better.</p><p>Her cute little dresses were gone, replaced by more classy gowns in every shade that perfectly brought out her eyes.</p><p>Her two-braided pigtails were gone too, for she mostly let her hair down now, with only one or two small braids on one side of her hair or two small braids on either side, meeting in the middle.</p><p>It was all too irritating.</p><p>More importantly, the guests who keep coming at the castle irritated him. They all look the same to him, rolling up with their fancy cars, dressed in what he assume are their most elegant clothing, most expensive shoes, and too much hair gel, always too much of a hair gel; and always sporting bouquets after bouquets of flowers on their hands. <em>They’re always the wrong colors. Dany hate that color. </em>He would always think.</p><p>“Jealous, Snow?” Jon didn’t have to turn around to know who his unwanted company is.</p><p>“Theon. Aren’t you supposed to be by the stable?” He answered, not hiding his annoyance. Theon has been here for almost the same time Missandei have been, a bit older than him. He was brought in by one of the inn-keepers to help with the horses and other household chores too, much like Jon. And he always, <em>always </em>finds a way to irk Jon.</p><p>“The Princess was done with her riding lessons, Missandei had fetched her. Besides, I want to see your competition.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Snow. I’m not dumb.” Jon chose to ignore him as he always had. Theon always shuts up when he wasn’t given attention. Bite back and he’ll just try to find more ways to annoy you. After a while, he chose to open his foul mouth again.</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Everybody wants a piece of that fine princess’ ass, don’t deny it.”</p><p>His hand automatically clutched Theon by the neck of his shirt, seething “Don’t talk about her like that.”</p><p>“Oh, she’s that sweet, huh? Already gotten a taste, I see.” Theon smirked at him. Before he knew what was happening, Theon was on the ground as he pounced his fists on his face, his chest, everywhere he could land a punch. It wasn’t until one of the royal guards, Mr. Baristan, pried him off the older boy that he saw the blood and bruises starting to form on his hands. Theon got him good too, as he now can see his vision getting blurry, droplets of blood dripping from his chin and nose.</p><p>As expected, they were prohibited from joining the gathering, not due to them being part of the help. No, not due to that, as they have attended several parties before, even if only as servants. They’ve been banned because of the little display they had earlier. Both of them weren’t a bit surprised when Viserys ordered not to let them go. Jon was just relieved that the second royal brother couldn’t care less about the reason for their brawl. He just told Rhaegar it’s <em>one of those</em> <em>peasant things peasants and bastards fight about, nothing that should bother them. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jon hissed as he started dabbing more ointment to the cut on his lip. At least they were fairly hidden from the guests’ view when it happened. He doesn’t want to embarrass Dany’s family, no matter how much he hated Theon but he would never let him go unscathed too if he ever say something like that about Dany ever again. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Before he could answer, it flew open. His name leaving her lips the moment she came in.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You weren’t at the gathering, I thought something was wrong.” As she moved closer, she noticed the bloody shirt by his chair. “What happened? Why are you all bruised up?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here. Everyone’s going to be looking for you.” He continued applying the ointment, ignoring her; secretly pleading that she leaves him alone for now as he doesn’t know how to explain it all. But Dany has always been stubborn, she moved closer, taking the cotton from his hand and slightly dabbing it with the antiseptic by his bedside table. She moved to hold his face as he jumped off the bed to avoid her touch.</p><p>“I mean it, you should go.” He moved to open the door for her, hoping she would take the hint and just leave him to his thoughts. Instead, she stomped her foot on the ground and glared at him. He can see her frustration growing, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>He can’t say anything.</p><p>If he starts now, who knows when he’ll finish confessing all the feelings and thoughts he had bottled up?  So he let her be angry, still not moving from the open door.</p><p>“Fine.” She finally relented. “If you don’t want to talk to me, then don’t.” She was about to leave the room, but it seemed like she wasn’t finished. “If you want, don’t talk to me ever again, Jon Snow.”</p><p>With that, she left. She finally left and Jon couldn’t help but feel a part of him breaking.</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys. Whenever she leaves his sight, she always takes a bit of his heart with him. And soon, his whole heart will be left with her, in a fiery castle that will crush what little hope and happiness he has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. I don’t know how your countries are doing this trying time so I want to remind everyone to always be careful. Wash your hands and avoid going to public for now. Please wear a face mask if you are sick (cold/cough) and stay at home if possible to avoid infecting others. Watch the news. The COVID-19 situation is getting worse in my country and I hope this virus leave our world asap. :( </p><p>Here’s chapter 2 to at least cheer us up a bit, yes? (Though sorry, this chapter is still a bit painful. But there are happy times too, promise. ) I did a mood board too, for the first time. Did I do it right? lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                            </p><p> </p><p>A few days.</p><p>No, 9 days, about 5 hours and 17 minutes have passed since he last talked to Dany.</p><p>And it is killing him.  </p><p>It took him punching another guy, this time one of the royal guards that came in with a guest, for him to finally sit down with her. He wasn’t reprimanded much, but it was expected given that the guard had given him enough reason to punch him. He had caught him clutching the princess by the wrist, he looked drunk. It was a good thing he was brooding near the area when he heard Dany asking him to let go. Apparently, the guard had no idea who Dany was, seeing as she was wandering unaccompanied around the castle. <em>He really was stupid.</em> The guests that came with the guard profusely apologized to Dany and her entire family. The King was kind enough to let them go without a royal decree to throw him in a jail.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked her once they were alone. Everyone had decided to retire for bed early, given what happened. She simply nodded.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be wandering like that, especially when it’s dark. What were you thinking, Dany?”</p><p>“Oh, so we’re talking now?”</p><p>“Dany, can we just be matured about this? I am worried.”</p><p>She huffed, “matured about this? You haven’t spoken to me in days, Jon. Days! We used to talk every day, no matter how mad we got at each other back then. We never give the silent treatment to each other.” She was breathing heavily now, clearly angrier at what happened days ago than just a few minutes ago. “Be matured? I was worried sick for you and you can’t even tell me why the hell you and Theon almost beat each other to death.”</p><p>He guessed there’s no way to avoid it now, he just had to hold his tongue and say as little as possible. “He said some things about you, alright? And I can’t have him disrespecting you like that.” He mumbled.</p><p>“So why didn’t you tell me? It was that easy to say it, Jon. Instead, you let me think you don’t want anything to do with me anymore, that you don’t even want to be my best friend.”</p><p>“That’s the problem, Dany. I can’t start with that. I can’t start with the whys.”</p><p>“The what?” He said nothing. “You’re not making sense, Jon.” He didn’t show any notion of wanting to explain further and it made Dany’s blood boil. “I am not leaving until you tell me what has been going on with you.”</p><p>“I can’t give you reasons; you will never be ready for them. And I can never say them. Just...” He sighed, finding it hard to explain, his hand automatically went up to rub the back of his neck. <em>How do you explain something like this?</em> He can’t have her hating him but he doesn’t know another way to keep her at arm’s length. “I can’t be close to you.”</p><p>He saw her eyes watered, and it was too much to bear he had to look away. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t know how he can resist those beautiful orbs. “Why not? Did Viserys get to you? You always know the best thing to do is to just ignore him. Jon—”</p><p>“We’re not kids anymore, Dany. Things are…things…things are more complicated.” He stood up, putting a distance between them. He can’t see her like this.</p><p>“They always have been. That’s why we have each other, is it not?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. She was looking at him and if he isn’t aware of how hard his heart is beating now, he could swear he died when he saw tears streaming down her face. “We should go back inside.” He whispered. “Please.” He pleaded, for what exactly he didn’t know. <em>For a miracle? To not be a poor bastard? To be even a bit worthy of her? </em></p><p>“What the hell is your problem, Jon?” The sudden anger in her voice forced him to look back at her. “I just…I don’t…” She hiccupped. Jon feels his heart breaking as he moved back close to her. His restraint is leaving him; he can’t handle seeing her hurt. She had always been there for him, had always been his anchor. When his mother died, she became his light. When Uncle Ned died, she never left his side the moment she found out. Dany always finds a way to make him smile, even if she looks pretty silly doing it. She sniffled as she looks up at him, “Is it my fault? Did I do something to—“</p><p>“No. No, Dany, it wasn’t your fault. <em>Never</em>.” He smiled sadly at her. “It was mine.” He moved to cup her face between his hands, gently grazing his thumbs through her cheekbones.</p><p>“I can’t want what I can’t have, Dany.”</p><p>Confusion etched her face, and it took all his strength not to lean down and kiss her confusion away.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You must know. You must have known, Dany.” He chuckled, confusing her even more. “I can’t keep you close because we’re not children anymore. It’s not just about games or playing fairytales, Dany. The more I spend time with you, the more I can’t stop it. And I can’t do that to you, I can’t be selfish with you. You’re a fucking princess, and I am no one.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” She circled his wrist with her fingers, keeping him from moving away. “You’re not <em>no one,</em> not to me.”</p><p>“I am to the rest of the world.”</p><p>“I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks.” He saw her taking a deep breath, the way she always does when she’s gathering up courage to say or do something she’s afraid of. “I like you, Jon.”</p><p> It was his turned to be confused, he blinked, his mouth ajar, and a look of disbelief on his face made her giggle. “You don’t know? I thought you were smart, Jon Snow?” That made him chuckle too. <em>How could she like him?</em> He’s just her best friend, nothing more. <em>Wait, is that what she meant?</em> His shoulder slumped a bit, waiting for the pain and rejection that would follow.</p><p>“No, Dany. I… I mean, I like you but I don’t just like you as my best friend.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t just like you as my best friend too, Jon.”</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped him, as much as he tried to suppress it; his face broke into a gleeful grin. He had never felt this light, this happy, if not with her.  His gaze went from her eyes to her lips in a split second but she didn’t miss it. There was something in her eyes, a glint of something and Jon couldn’t take it anymore, much as he wants to fight it, he can’t. “Dany, can I—”</p><p>He was cut off by her lips pressing into his. Soft and gentle and everything Jon ever wanted. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss. If someone finds them now and decides to hang him dead, at least he’d have this moment to take with him, and it will be worth every death he will face.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>He told himself it can’t happen again.</p><p>He told himself that he’s just setting them both up for disappointment.</p><p>She knows it, he knows it. But neither of them can really stay away from the other.</p><p>He had always appreciated Missandei and how she cares for Dany, but now that they do a lot of sneaking out, he thanks all the bloody gods there is for sending Missandei to this castle. He must have known that one kiss with Daenerys Targaryen wouldn’t suffice. It became two, three, five, countless times and he still can’t get enough of her. He figured she feels the same way as she always seek him out whenever Rhaegar and Viserys were out of the castle. They had promised never to speak of <em>any complication</em> for now. They just wanted to be with each other, and love each other.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Rhaegar, he will listen to me.” Dany said to him as her head lies by his shoulders, his arms wrapped around as they watch the sun set. They spend most of their days like this now, never parting from each other.  “I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore.”</p><p>He hummed, pressing his head against hers, “I have a better plan.”</p><p>“Yeah? And what’s that?” She asked him as she runs her fingers through his chin, the stubble tickling her a bit.</p><p>“I’m going to join the military. Next year, I will start with the program. It will only take a few years; I can always come back here in between trainings.” He had thought about it, a couple of times before. He ran his thumbs through her furrowed brows, “I have to be at least worthy of you.”</p><p>“But you are.”</p><p>“People will not see it that way.”</p><p>“People can go scre—“</p><p>“Uh, no bad words for the princess.” She smiled at him while trying to maintain her glare.</p><p>She pursed her lips together, thinking. She knows what he means, and she would miss him terribly but it will help them in a long run, it may help swing Rhaegar a bit more, not that Dany will break up with Jon if her brothers do not approve, of course. “But that’s dangerous, Jon.”</p><p>“It always is.”</p><p>“Why the military? There are other options.” She pouted, sitting up. “…options that won’t take you away that long.” He smiled at her, pulling her back into an embrace.</p><p>“It’s what I’ve wanted since I was a kid. Remember when we would play and I would always pretend to rescue you?” Dany would always play herself, she’s already a princess. Missandei would be “the witch” who had kept her hidden away in a tower and Jon would of course be her knight. Dany hated that game, saying she does not need any saving from anyone, but will always crack a smile after Jon “rescues” her and held her hand running away from Missy.</p><p>“Well, I still don’t need rescuing.” She paused, staring intently at him. “Is that what you really want?”</p><p>“Aye. For myself. For us, Dany.” They’ve often talk of the future, and Jon would always insist that he should at least make an effort to try and fit into her world. She also does not want to hold him back from his dreams. Sometimes they would even argue. But both knew the other always had a point.</p><p>She resumed her previous position, resting her head near his heart now, hugging his torso.</p><p>“You promise to write?”</p><p>“Every day. Several times every day.” He kissed the top of her head.  </p><p>“And you will never date anyone else?” He can see her pouting, adorably so. Did she really think anyone can compare to the Daenerys Targaryen?  </p><p>He laughed, “I’m sure there will be no one in the world as beautiful as you.”</p><p>That didn’t quell the worry as she asked next, “And if there was?”</p><p>“No, I will never date nor love anyone else, Dany.” He felt her stiffen. Right, they haven’t said it yet. He knows she loves him as much as he loves her, but they haven’t really said it yet. She looked up at him, smiling sweetly.</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“I thought that was rather obvious. I thought you were smart, love?” He said, rather amused, touching his nose with hers. On a more serious tone, he answered, “So much. I love you so much, Dany.” He titled his face down to catch her lips, placing the gentlest of kisses there, hoping she feels just how much he means it. After a while, they broke the kiss, both grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Moments later, when the sun was fully down the horizon and as the moon light shone on her hair, he felt her stirring from his chest, tightening her hug against him as he did the same, both their eyes half-closed now.</p><p>“Jon?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>A few days after Dany’s eighteenth birthday, an argument broke between her and Rhaegar. While the eldest brother always favored Dany, he can’t have her neglecting her duty as princess. It had been a few months since she talked to Rhaegar, coming clean about her relationship with Jon. Of course Jon had told her he would come with her, but Dany thought it’d be better for her to talk to his brother alone first.</p><p>Her brothers never approved of it, most especially Viserys, they had a shouting match all day, which ended up with Rhaegar having to break his siblings apart. Rhaegar never approved of it, but he tolerated it for a time. Unknown to Dany, he told Viserys that maybe it’s just puppy love. Their sister would probably grow out of it. Much to their dismay, the more they tried keeping the two apart, the more Dany rebelled against them.</p><p>She even threatened to leave home, but Jon had told him that won’t do any good. He knows what it’s like to not have a family. As complicated and sometimes suffocating the Targaryen brothers are, they’re still her family. And Jon would never take her away from them or them from her. He will never do that to Dany.</p><p>“I will never marry anyone else.” Dany screamed at her brother, who had just told him that she is now of age to be married off to another royal. They had this conversation a couple of times but Dany will never back down.  </p><p>“It is your duty, Dany. You’ve known about this since you were a girl.”</p><p>“Then I don’t want to be the princess anymore. Strip me off all my titles, I don’t care.” And she really does not. He can throw her on the streets now and it’ll be a blessing to her if it means she gets to choose who she can marry.</p><p>Her brother huffed, slumping down on the chair beside him. He understands, of course he does but can he really bend the law? He is the King; surely he can work something out for his little sister? He thought of their father, King Aerys, if he was alive, he would do as Rhaegar does; to the extent of forcing his little girl to do as he wishes. Their father had always been like that, and Rhaegar never enjoyed a bit of it but he was the Crown Prince, he was raised for that life. Would he really confine her to the same life he had? “I was once like you. I have never been in love before, like you are now. But, I wanted to try all the things the world could offer, including maybe even finding love at my own time, my own terms. But I had to marry a woman I did not love because I am the King.”</p><p>He sighed, “I know my duties, Dany I knew it then and I know it now.” He looked at her, his indigo eyes pleading with her. <em>Work with me, Dany. </em></p><p>“Then that’s the difference between you and me, Rhae.” She shook her head, never breaking eye contact with him, “I will never choose duty over Jon.” With that, she got up and ran out of the room. He tried going after her but he knew there’s no point. His sister is too angry to hear him out now.</p><p>“Dany!” His pleas fell on deaf ears as his sister ran faster.</p><p>He was left wondering, their father would be cruel, yes. But their mother would understand. Rhaella once asked him if he really wants to be the King someday. Rhaegar knew there will be no point arguing with his father but still, he never did try asking him. When the queen found out about Rhaegar’s hesitation, she told him he could choose and that she will support him no matter what. But his sister was right, Rhaegar realized; he didn’t try to fight it; he had chosen duty over anything else. And some nights, in the quietest darkness, he wonders if he truly is happy.</p><p>Would he do as his father did? Or can he see things the way their mother did?</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The night before Jon was to leave, Rhaegar had given them his blessing. If that is what you call it, but Dany realized by now that her brother doesn’t do well with dealing with his emotion. It took a while but once he realized neither his sister nor Jon can be swayed, he gave in. He always did have a soft spot for his sister. Rhaegar had gathered them for a dinner, just the three of them. Jon was frightened out of his mind, thinking that this is the night the King will finally kick him out of the castle, or tell him he’ll be shipped off somewhere he could never even get a whiff of the same air his sister breathes.</p><p>Daenerys had held his hand all throughout the “ordeal.” She had told him that should Rhaegar decide to break them up, they could always run away together, that she will give up this life for him. They were both dumbfounded when Rhaegar spoke and said the complete opposite of what they were expecting. It was a good thing Jon already had plans to join the military, he said, stating that he can work with that, that yes, he may have to pull a few strings still but a soldier is better than a stable boy or a chauffeur or a help. He warned Jon however, that if he never comes back for Dany or break his little sister’s heart in any way, he would personally search for him until the ends of the Earth and make him wish he hadn’t been born at all.</p><p> Of course, Viserys is still adamant about “letting a peasant dilute their royal blood” but he can’t do much other than sneer and mock Jon, which he is quite used to by now. Years ago, it would’ve bothered him, but now he just laughed it off. He couldn’t care less about him or anyone else’s opinion really. But the moment someone insulted Dany, the wolf will definitely come out to protect her.</p><p>Only Daenerys matters now.</p><p>Only her.</p><p>/</p><p>“Don’t overwork yourself. Make sure you always eat on time. You tend to skip your meals whenever you are hard at work. Don’t forget to write me letters, I’ll wait for them.” He chuckled, his laugh vibrating through her back as he was hugging her from the back, sitting by the fire in his room. He doesn’t know why she likes his room more than the spacious ones they have up the castle but he couldn’t complain. He doesn’t really want bumping into Viserys while getting out of his sister’s room.</p><p>“Stop worrying.” He said as he nuzzled her hair kissing it lightly. He sighed, thinking of how he’ll get through the next few years without her.  Sure, he can visit her in-between training, and he definitely will. But it just won’t be enough for him, he knows that. He’s going to miss her terribly. “I’m going to miss you terribly. Terribly so, Dany.”</p><p>“Take me with you, then.” She jested. Oh he definitely would if he could. But Dany had to finish her art degree as well, on top of her law degree too. They’ll both be busy for the next few years, but it’ll be worth it. They’re doing this for their future.</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys. One look at her and Jon can’t imagine a future without her. She makes him want to be a better man, be a man worthy of her. And he will do anything to secure the future they’re going to have together.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the artist?” Jon asked Sam pointing at the new painting hanging by the Commander’s office wall. He always had others before, <em>to lighten the damn place a bit, </em>he would say but never had Jon felt the pull this current one has on him.</p><p>“Someone from overseas. Essos, I think? I learned the artist was a bit private; this is one of the few paintings sold here as the artist apparently chooses which place the paintings go. I heard they almost never sell them here in Westeros.”</p><p>“What’s the name of the artist?” Jon’s was now piqued with curiosity; an unexplainable pull and the mysterious artist.  </p><p>“No one knows; never released any personal photos. I heard the artist only meets people in public during art gallery shows.” Grenn decided to jump in, scrunched up his nose, he pointed at the artist’s signature at the bottom of the painting. “See there? Artist goes by an initial only, D.T.S.”</p><p><em>Huh</em>, Jon thought. That night he looked up everything he could about this mysterious painter. He found out he, or <em>she?</em> is a photographer too, though the photographs are quite different from the subjects of the paintings. While the paintings speak of dreams and paradise of some sort, the photographs speak of harsh truth. The photos show children smiling through dirty clothes, mothers begging by the street with a baby on their arms, children dancing through the rain without footwear.</p><p>A few more readings and he found out most proceeds from the photography projects are donated to charities, specifically orphanages. That explains why the photos like these. <em>This D.T.S sounds interesting, and special. </em></p><p>He went to bed thinking of the painting hanging by the Commander’s office. There was something about it, something that made him felt lighter, a feeling he haven’t felt in a long time.</p><p>He moved his hand to touch the pendant by his neck. It’s been seven years since he last saw her. Seven long years of wondering and aching. The first two years laced with determination, he knows she’ll be waiting. He just needed to get through it for two years and he can go see her for a while. He couldn’t wait.</p><p>The last five years however, drained the life out of him. He had nowhere to return to, no one he could stay with. He started hanging out with his cousins once their mother died, his aunt never liked him and so he stayed away until then.</p><p>It’s been five years since Dany died, and not one of those years had been easy. He came back to the military and threw himself at every assignment he could get. <em>The more dangerous, the better</em>. His colleagues often tell him he has a death wish, and he never denied it.</p><p>He opened the locket, her piercing purple eyes staring back at him as she smiled. He remembers the day it was taken, it was his last day at King’s Landing and Dany had dragged him in a studio. When Jon told her she has plenty of photos inside the castle that he can just take, she shook her head, saying <em>it won’t be the perfect </em>size, which didn’t make sense to him at the time. It wasn’t until they bid their goodbye that he saw the photo again, by then inside the locket. <em>Something to remember me by, </em>she told him as he clings to him while they both stood by the gates of the castle. He told her he will be thinking about her every day, even without the photo and the locket. He still promised to wear it wherever he goes, something he can physically hold on to while they were apart. On the other side of the locket is her small handwritten note, I love you every day, it says. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, whispering promises of return and devotion. She had done the same, swearing she would wait for him no matter what. <em>I love you, Dany. And I will love you, every day. </em>He whispered as he gave her one last kiss goodbye.</p><p>“I miss you.” He said, letting out a shaky breath. As soon as he closed his eyes, he can clearly see her face, the way everything around her seems to dim with how bright her smile is, the way her hair danced in the wind, the way she looked at him on their first night together. Her cheeks rosy and the rest of her skin flushed red, vulnerable and so beautiful, and <em>his</em>. He remember thinking how the hell is she<em> his</em>. She had cried on his arms that night. Whispering words that made him never want to leave.<em> I’m going to miss you so much, Jon. </em>She started, sobbing into his chest.</p><p>“I’ll come and visit as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I won’t see you every day,” she replied kissing his inner wrist.</p><p>“I’ll always be with you. Remember?” He said tapping into her heart.</p><p>“I love you so much.” She whimpered.</p><p>He held her head against his chest, kissing her brows as he rubs circles on her back.</p><p>“I love you so damn much, Dany.” He kissed her again. “I’ll be thinking about you, every day.”</p><p>And he had.</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys. The moment you let yourself drown in her eyes, you’ll never get out of the sea. She’s impossible not to think about, more impossible to forget.</p><p>Some days he wished he could but the moment he feels himself forgetting even the smallest of details about her, he panics. He racks his brain to remind himself of everything she reminds him of, <em>what color does she usually wear, which food makes her sick, how long was her hair when he last saw him, how many colors can he actually see in those violet orbs? </em></p><p>Tears streamed down his face. Tomorrow is her birthday; she would’ve been twenty five.</p><p>More angry tears dripped into his pillow, wishing and praying to all the gods who could hear him to bring her back to him. He knew it was impossible, nothing but a broken man’s hopeless wishes. He clutched the locket tighter, replaying her words over and over again. <em>I’ll wait for you. </em></p><p>He had been too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the comments on the first chapter. I was a bit more motivated and had a few more ideas which is why I increased the chapter count. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, it seems like Covid-19 is getting worse on all parts of the world. I hope we are all safe and healthy, and may all infected get better. :(<br/>Anyway, about this chapter: I added this after I was almost done with the entire story since I was mostly writing from Jon’s POV. I figure I’d let you have a peek on how our girl, Dany is doing.<br/>Enjoy! 😊</p><p>P.S. I increased the chapter count again ‘cause I’m a sucker for epilogues. 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                         <br/><br/>It’s been days. </p><p class="s3">If she was still thinking straight, which she supposed she wasn’t, she assumes it’s been 3 days since she’s had a proper meal. She’s been living off bland bread and staying at a very lousy place that has the floor creaking whenever she step on them too quickly. </p><p class="s3">It’s all she can afford for now. </p><p class="s3">Everything was gone. </p><p class="s3">Her brothers are dead, so is Missy. </p><p class="s3"><span class="s4">And there’s Jon</span>, she does not know how to even find him, with no money and no resources. She has no idea how she’ll manage to survive the next few days, even. </p><p class="s3">She wants to go home, but where is home now?</p><p class="s3">All she could remember from that night is their old butler, shoving her in a tiny boat before giving her what few coins he has to get away from the country as fast as she could. Dany spent nights having terrible nightmares about the fire. Some nights, she refused to sleep, as if her body is still too hot it’s almost burning. <span class="s4">There was no one else who got out</span>, the old butler told her. If she wasn’t out of the palace, tending to Jon’s old room, she’d been a toast too. Davos was with her as he had brought the new set of bed sheets and linens, eager for Jon’s return in a few weeks. She cannot even start thinking about Jon now without falling into a sob mess.</p><p class="s3">How long she could hold on, she doesn’t know. </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">///</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">If it wasn’t for the nurse from a nearby hospital who had found her on the street passed out, she would’ve died years ago. She was shivering that night from fever, her stomach grumbling from being empty for days. In her delirious state, she kept calling for Jon. </p><p class="s3">“Hey, look at me. I’m Talisa and I’m going to help you, alright?” </p><p class="s3">Since then, Talisa have helped her in any way she can. She let Dany help at the hospital, by the time she had enough money to spare, she bought some art supplies to do a few paintings she could sell. She heard Essos is a place where art always thrives and since she had majored in Art when she was in Westeros, she knew a thing or two about them. The first time she sold a painting, she was over the moon. Of course, it was with a bit of help from Talisa as it was a friend of the nurse who bought it. It was hanged on one of the doctor’s clinic and soon enough, people started asking about the artist and hoping to commission them. </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">“Who’s Jon?” Talisa had asked her one day, surprising her. They have known each other for years now and her friend had never been one to pry on her personal life, seeing as she was used to patients who have traumatic experience. She had never forced Dany to talk about what happened and for that she was thankful.</p><p class="s3">She turned to look at one of her finished paintings, agreeing to send this to one military camp in Westeros, which she had never done before, still afraid of people finding out she’s alive. It was hopeless and Jon would probably never know if he sees it, or maybe he had left the force, but Dany still hoped it will somehow get to where he was. <span class="s4">Maybe he’ll at least know I’m safe. </span></p><p class="s3">“The only man I ever loved.” She told Talisa, who didn’t asked any more question, instead held her hand and nodded in understanding. </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">She had spent all her spare time trying to find out what and who caused the fire, but it seems like whoever their enemy was, it was someone who is very good at covering their tracks. The last thing about Jon she heard was that he was transferred into another camp, beyond that, she cannot find out more without putting him in danger if their enemies were still lurking. Of course they must believe that she’s dead now as well, but she cannot take the risk. Lucky for her and Jon, no one outside the palace had learned of her relationship with Jon, as they were still waiting for him to return before Rhaegar makes the public announcement.</p><p class="s3">Jon promised her he will marry her as soon as he got back, that they will travel wherever she want to go and live a simple life, just like she wanted.</p><p class="s3">It was all but a dream now, a lovely one but still just a dream. <br/><br/></p><p class="s3">///</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">She turned her attention to painting and photography, something to take her mind off things. Dany swore she would make a difference in the lives of the poor children here and so her photography career had served that purpose. It reminded her of her royal duties in Westeros, where she volunteered to run a charity foundation named after their family. It helped housed orphans and eventually sent them to school through scholarship programs. She often wonders if Jon had achieved his dreams of helping out others as well. He must have, Jon is simply like that; someone who would always put others before him. She hopes he’s doing well.</p><p class="s3">More than once had she dreamt of being back in Jon’s arms, of them walking the streets of her childhood home, of him sleeping by the hammock in the garden as she try to paint him; she would always wake up with a heavier heart, longing for a love lost. </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> ///</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">Once. </p><p class="s3">That’s how many times she tried going back to Westeros but the first time she did, a news about the Targaryen estate broke out. Photos and names quickly showing on the screens and newspapers, since their parents’ accident, it’s a good thing Rhaegar was never much a fan of getting their photos taken. With that, only old photos were found by the media, she must’ve been 13 at the time the photo was taken, her long silver hair shining in the sun. She ran back home in a hurry, cutting off her silver tresses but never finding the courage to dye it. It’s the only thing that reminded her who she is, the thing she mostly had in common with her two dead brothers. </p><p class="s3">Since then, she avoided public appearance even during art gallery shows. She limit the people who can get in and imposed that no photo of her shall be taken, she dropped her full name and only introduced herself as Dany, signing her photographs and paintings with only initials. </p><p class="s3">/</p><p class="s3">It wasn’t easy. Dany thought during her first few months here that she could earn enough and go back to Westeros after a year or two.  The first few years was especially difficult where for three years, she had accepted every work she could. Each time she would have enough and think of going back, a small voice inside her head would always whisper that it is not safe. Davos had warned her, he said never to return as the faces of their enemies are yet to be shown. But she wants to see Jon, or at least assure him that she survived and is alive somewhere, only if to quell his broken heart. </p><p class="s3">One letter from Davos changed all that. </p><p class="s3">He wrote for the first and last time, asking forgiveness for not reaching out to her. Telling her that he failed to find where Jon was stationed by then. The old man told her he found out that some shady people are tailing him, being the only known survivor of the fire and so he had to be more careful. She thought if anyone find out about Jon, he’d be hurt or worse. She supposed Davos didn’t find out anything more regarding the fire or Jon’s location before he died. Some nights she would dream of Jon, laughing before he falls in the ground, blood soaking his shirt from the gunshot through his head. She would jot awake, unable to go back to sleep for fear. It’s that fear that is keeping her from going back, from even trying to reach Jon wherever he may be. </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">Now she stood at the center of her first art gallery. It will still need a bit of retouch and repainting before the art gallery show though. She had five more around Essos, all opened publicly. This one is special. It makes her nervous thinking about sharing this sanctuary with people. This is the first time she will be opening this private gallery to public, it’s been years since she fled from Westeros, and as careless as it may be, she let herself think that anyone who may have had any suspicion that she’s still alive would’ve given up by now, accepting that Daenerys Targaryen truly died in the fire with the rest of the Targaryen household. </p><p class="s3">She moved around the paintings, remembering the first time she did a sketch of Jon. She was fourteen, and she suspected her heart thumps every time she’s with Jon for a very specific reason. <span class="s4">She liked him</span>. But Jon hadn’t say anything; she supposed he only see her as a best friend, nothing more. He had once caught her holding her sketch pad, trying to snatch it from her. In panic, she toppled him to the ground, snatching back her sketch pad and running back inside the castle. A look back at Jon and she saw him in a dazzled state, still lying on the ground, with the leaves sticking on his hair. She laughed then, clutching the sketch pad, relieved that he didn’t get the chance to flip through the pages for if he did, he would only see his own face staring back at him. He was her favorite subject, he always have been.  </p><p class="s3">Her heart aches for him, she misses him, terribly so and if she can assure Jon’s safety, she’ll come running back to Westeros in no time. <span class="s4">After this my love, I’ll come find you</span>, she promised herself as she went up the stairs to find what little sleep she can get. </p><p class="s3">“I miss you so much, Jon.” She whispered, as she had each night, touching the spot where her heart still beats, begging the universe to send her happy dreams with memories of Jon, for that is the only place she could see him now.<em> <span class="s4">Only in her dreams.</span></em><span class="s4"><br/></span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s1">She ran her fingers to the tattoo that is now permanently inked on her skin, just below her left collarbone, near her heart. He had always told her that he will always be with her and he is. With that, she went to get his name inked on her years ago, it was simple, just a name that means so much to her</span> <span class="s2">. </span> <span class="s1">Written in cursive small letter is his name, for her heart will always be his. <em>Her Jon</em>. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I am finally back on this fic after all the short multi-chapters and one-shots in between. Thank you for the patience and for reading my other works while waiting for this update. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)<br/>Stay safe and sane, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What will you do now, Snow?” He sat up straight, accepting the discharge paper from his commanding officer. He had thought about it a lot and he decided he is ready to live this life. She would want him too, and his cousins have been adamant on letting him <em> rot in this place,  </em>Arya’s exact words.</p><p>“Probably visit my cousins in Winterfell. After that, honestly, I have no idea.” He told him straight.</p><p>“Whatever you decide, it’s been an honor.” He said reaching out a hand for him to shake, which he took and shook as he smiled at his old boss. Commander Mormont is an old man, probably have two years left until his retirement, but he is just as good as a fighter as he is. During his time here, he had been somewhat of a father figure to him, and Jon would surely miss the old man.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what you can do, time to live, Snow. You know she would want you to.” The old man is no stranger to his sob story, not when he saw his state when he returned from King’s Landing, not when his team mates hear him call out her name in every nightmare since.</p><p>He nodded his head, huddling around his old team who had just arrived in time to see him off, and boss, bidding them all goodbye. He had formed not just a team/leader relationship with these people. In the time he spent here, they had become what you may call a family. His red-headed friend, Tormund, who loves to take the piss out of him, nudged him by the shoulder, “I know no one can replace that silver-haired beauty of yours, but you know I still got those two girls’ numbers. The red-headed and blonde ones? Take your pick, Snow. You can take both if you want.”</p><p>“Oh, piss off! I have been asking for that blonde’s number, you told me you lost it.” Ed chirped in, making Grenn and Pyp laughed out loud.</p><p>“I’m not interested, you can have them.” Jon replied and all the guys howled like a wolf, except Sam who has a sweetheart named Gilly back at home. Truly, Jon wasn’t interested, he had tried but it didn’t work. During one of their hardest cases, the entire team went to a local bar near the camp, a reward for their hard work as the Commander called it that time. Jon had a couple of drinks and was a bit drunk when the red-headed one approached him, Ygritte, if he remembers correctly. He tried keeping the conversation going but nothing came to fruition. She was easy to talk to, he admits but something just isn’t right. She was inches away from him, her lips almost touching his when it clicked, <em> she’s not Dany.  </em> He pushed her gently and told her the truth.  <em> I knew it was a lost cause,  </em> she told him as he showed her the photo he keep in his heart, inside the locket Dany gave him.  <em> Maybe Val is luckier, at least she’s blonde, right? She told him.  </em>Jon just shook his head, never. No one can compare to his Dany.</p><p>“Have a happy life, Jon.” Sam told him, eyes welling with tears, he had always been the softest of the bunch. “Also, can you—.”</p><p>“I got it, give it to me.” Sam handed him a handwritten letter, with the bracelet he had brought outside the camp. “I’ll get this to Gilly as soon as I arrive in WInterfell, alright?”Sam hugged him, saying his goodbye to his friend. Jon made a promise to the rest of the team that they can come visit him whenever they’re out.</p><p>Today is his last day in the military camp; he had decided he had enough of this life. He remembered one of Dany’s letters to him, where she talked about seeing the world. He made a promise he would take her to all the places she wanted to go when he returns; another broken promise, another crushed dream.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he started traveling; visiting the places he promised he’d take Dany too. He ate food he swore to try with her. He doesn’t know how or why but wherever he goes, he feels Dany’s presence with him. <em> Perhaps because she never really left </em>. In the depths on his heart, that’s where she’ll forever stay.</p><p>Walking down the streets of Essos, a poster caught his eyes. It was about an upcoming art gallery event, and to Jon’s luck it was by the artist he had taken great interest to while he was in the army. He took a snap of the poster to note the date and place. Alright, let’s see who this D.T.S is.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating fast and for the life of him, he can’t find any reason why. Sure, he is quite interested in meeting the artist but why was he so nervous?</p><p>People started coming, he went through paintings after paintings. Each one bringing a smile in his face, it’s like looking at something inside his own mind, at a future he once dreamt of. There it is again, that feeling, lightness. Aside from Dany, no one had made him feel that way ever, until these paintings.</p><p>He got to the center of the room, where a painting bigger than most is displayed. He couldn’t quite see the painting as the crowd was gathered in front of it. It must be the centerpiece of her works.</p><p>He heard this is the artist’s main gallery, and that everything inside is of personal ties to the artist. Jon made a mental note to go back once the crowd subsided.</p><p>Exploring the right side of the gallery, he saw two paintings hanging. Both subjects are boys with silver hairs. One boy is standing by a fountain, boring his eyes at whoever looks at the painting. <em> It sent shivers down his spine, weird.  </em>The other one was more relaxed, the other boy was sitting by the fire, with a book on his hand. His stance screams royal and Jon shook his head, reminding himself that these paintings can’t be Viserys and Rhaegar for that would be impossible. He continued walking by the next painting, missing the inscription written on the previous two he saw first.</p><p>Right by the door, he saw a painting of a caramel-skinned girl, her dark curls bound by a yellow ribbon. She was smiling, butterflies flying around the little girl as she reaches her hand through the sky. He can’t shake the feeling of familiarity. Surely, a lot of people look like Dany’s handmaid and best friend from Naath but... <em> No, </em>  he shook his head. That’s not possible.  <em> But the two other paintings, silver hairs, and now this?  </em> He can’t let himself hope. For even if someone close to the Targeryen family is the artist, he doubts the artist can capture the subjects in that element, unless they know them all since they were children. But no one at the castle was an artist, except Dany. And her portrait was nowhere in sight, if the paintings truly were based on the royal family. Before leaving the painting though, his eye caught the inscription at the bottom, a lone butterfly sketch after the name  <em> Missy. </em></p><p>His heart pounded, the air in his lungs seemed not enough with how his breath hitched up. Backing up a few steps back, he looked below the first two paintings he saw, and surely, there it was, an inscription on both of them. A crown sketch after the name of her oldest brother, <em> Rhae </em> .  Jon can feel his temperature rising, his heartbeat pounding. Rhaegar, but that would mean…And a white gold dragon after the name  <em> Vis. </em> That made him smile, Viserys was always mean to him but he cannot argue that he had been quite protective of his little sister as well. Not as sweetly as Rhaegar but in his own ways. Missy, Rhae, Vis, there’s no mistaking it. But that’s not possible.</p><p><em> She can’t be... </em>   <em> Is it possible she did this painting before the fire happened? </em></p><p>
  <em> Before she… </em>
</p><p>He hadn’t had more chance to dwell more on the inscriptions and the paintings, as there was a thunder of clap from a distance; the crowd parting to let the artist— no,<em>  her </em> , i <em> t has to be her </em>  to let  <em> her— </em> through. Jon hurried to that direction, desperate to catch even a glimpse of her. He needed to be sure, he needs...</p><p>And there she was, standing in front of the biggest painting inside the gallery. It was the one he couldn’t see before, blocked by the crowd minutes ago. Now though that the path is clear, he can clearly see a boy sitting by a garden, his dark curls slightly covering his head. And there, at the boy’s right hand is a blue winter rose.</p><p>Jon felt the world spinning around him, and he can’t seem to stop it. His breath comes in short puffs. And then he hears it, the voice he thought he would never hear again, ever.</p><p>“Thank you, for coming here today. Now, this painting is very special to me which is why it won’t be for bidding, much like the three paintings on the right side of the gallery.” <em> Rhaegar’s, Viserys’ and Missandei’s, </em> Jon thought.</p><p>“What a lost for us, both are very beautiful.” One visitor chuckled, making Dany chortle as well<em> . Gods, how he missed that sound </em>. “Apologies, my friend. Both paintings are very personal to me. I can’t have them hanging anywhere else. But feel free to look at the other ones.”</p><p>Another man raised his hand, “does that mean you knew the subjects personally?” She nodded at the man. “Can we ask who they are?”</p><p>She sighed, her gaze landing on an empty spot inside the gallery, a wistful expression on her face, “They were… the people I love most in the world.” She smiled, but he didn’t miss the melancholic look of her eyes. As he tried moving closer to her, a swamp of people got in his way, everyone wanting a moment alone with the artist. He could hear questions being asked, about where she is from, what her full name is. One question stood out, <em> who was the boy in the biggest painting?  </em>Her answer was muffled by sounds of more people trying to catch her attention.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed and people started leaving. She was tired, very much so but also satisfied. It was the first time she opened her personal gallery to the public. Some of the paintings she did are spread all throughout Essos, where she has about five art galleries by now. She also lets other artists hang their paintings on those walls, mostly artists who are starting the build a name for themselves. But this gallery, the first one she had has always been a sacred space for her, which is why she had chosen to put those four paintings here.</p><p>The past seven years have been a bit of a blur for her. The part that stood out the most was a castle burning in a distance. She did the best she could to find out if anyone else had survived the fire but with no resources or much money when she fled Westeros, she couldn’t do much. By the time she had earn by selling some of her paintings, she tried coming back home but one step closer to the plan and she was already swarmed by people whispering how much she looked like <em> the princess who died in that fire. </em>  She found out nothing about how the fire started or who did it, with that, she knew she couldn’t just show back up at Westeros and show her face.  <em> Maybe it’ll be best to keep them believing that she died along her family. </em></p><p>She tried looking for Jon, hiring people to get his location. But even they couldn’t do much when she’s not giving them enough information. How could she though? She doesn’t want people knowing much about her or Jon; it’ll be putting a target on his back if the wrong people find out. Someday though, she promised herself, I would find him myself. She doesn’t know what she will find, maybe he’d moved on. As with the rest of the world, he certainly thought she perished in that fire. More often than not did she felt a pang of longing and despair, she can’t help but think about Jon probably having his own family now. Jon probably married by now. And she cannot fault him for that; she would want him to be happy. Happy and safe, that’s what she wanted for him, even if it cannot be with her.</p><p>She made a promise to herself, after this event, she will find him. Even if he has found someone else, she will find him; even if it’s only to say her goodbye.</p><p>“Excuse me, everyone else had left. Can I do something for you?”</p><p>The light was quite dimmed so she could not clearly see the man. He was staring intensely at the painting—the one at the center, the one with the inscription at the bottom that read <em> every day, my love </em> . He was standing so close to it that she was quite sure he can see the little letter at the right side part of the frame,  <em> J. </em> When the man turned to face her, she was frozen in place. His eyes, dark gray eyes, they were almost black. Those gray eyes she spent years and years staring at; his hair, shorter now but still as unruly as when they were children, curling a little by his ears. And that smile, the same one she had always try to bring out of him, the reward she always looks forward to whenever she did something silly; all just to see that smile.</p><p>“Jon?” His name escaped her lips in a sob, how could he be here? Before she knew it, she was being lifted in the air, his arms tightly wrapped around her. Both of them weeping and laughing at the same time like maniacs. If people could see them now, they’ll think they’re mad.</p><p>And maybe they were, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>He was holding her. He’s finally holding her. Nothing but these words keeps flashing though his mind, nothing else matters anyway. She’s here, and she’s alive. When he finally let her back on the ground, he ran his fingers everywhere, her hair, her arms, her shoulders. <em> He must be going mad, </em>  he thinks. He kept staring at her, touching anywhere he could. He has been praying for this very moment for years, what should he say first?  <em> I miss you? I love you? I kept waiting for you? </em></p><p>“How could you…Are you real?” He finally settled, pressing his forehead against hers. He must look like a mess now but he couldn’t care less. They were both weeping openly, and Dany still looks like the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. His question made her laugh, and it was all it took for him to press a small kiss by her brows, then the tip of her nose. <em> Gods, he had missed her so much. </em></p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t find you. I tried, Jon but I—“</p><p>He shushed her, running his thumbs through her lips. <em> It doesn’t matter, you’re here.  </em>“You’re here. You’re alive.” She nodded at him, her own fingers running circles on his arms now.</p><p>“I know it’s stupid…”, she said, her words muffled by his shirt as she hugs him closer to her. “…and you thought I was gone.” She sniffled, “But I kept waiting for you, Jon.”</p><p>She moved her fingers to trace his jaw, another sob escaping her lips as she felt the locket hanging by his neck. She opened it and traced her finger through the photo of a much younger girl smiling back at her. “You still have it.” She whispered, looking back up. “Why are you here? How did you find me?”</p><p>“I didn’t even know.” She nodded, understanding without him having to explain further. He couldn’t have known. No one knew except their old butler who had helped her get across the sea. Davos had died shortly after the fire, she found out a year ago. And seeing as she is still safe and sound, he must have kept his promise to take what he knows to the grave with him. Whatever brought Jon here is a coincidence. A good one at that. “Fate?” He jested. His face turned serious after a few moments, emotions flashing through his eyes—sadness, relief, love. He swallowed, needing to get it all out.</p><p>“I thought I was going to lose my mind.” He moved away from her, just enough to look at her face, “And every day, even when I thought you were gone, I love you.” She pulled him down, finally touching her lips against his. He had to take a second to make sure this isn’t a dream, that this is reality and she’s here with him, kissing him in front of the painting she did of him. He kissed her once, twice, more than a dozen times and he still can’t get enough of her. His heart flutters, his eyes swollen and spent from the tears that keep streaming down. When they finally broke after what felt like a million kisses, she took his hands and led him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p><em> Ugh,  </em> his body aches. Light is peaking by the blinders, the events of last night catching-up on his brain. With eyes shutting close once again, he moved his arm to the other occupant of the bed, he shot up straight when he found it empty.  <em> Was it all a dream, then?  </em> But no, he can still smell her hair, lemons and sunshine, and everything he wants in this miserable life of his.  <em> Dany. </em></p><p>He moved to get his discarded pants by the floor, seeing as his shirt was nowhere in sight, half running out of the door. And then the air suddenly smell of bacons and pancake, coffee and weirdly enough, Dany. He assumed it was him, it must be him. Her bed sheets’ scent and her shampoo clinging onto him. He smiled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in the middle of the night, with Dany sleeping soundly at his chest. He kept thinking this can’t be real, the gods must be playing tricks with him once again for they had always forsaken him. But this, this isn’t forsaking him, this is his happiness, his dreams. Nevertheless, he placed butterfly kisses at the top of her head, then moved a bit to place the same soft kisses at her temple, her brows. She stirred after a few minutes, looking up a him, smiling so sweetly. Just like how he remembers. <em> His Dany </em>. </p><p>“Why are you awake?” She mumbled so adorably, his chest tightens. He moved his hand up and down her bare arms, swallowing hard. </p><p>“You’re real, aren’t you?” He whispered, vulnerable and scared, desperate to know this isn’t some fantasy scenario he was living inside his head.</p><p>“I am.” She assured him. “If I weren’t, would I be able to do this?” She asked before moving to kiss the tip of his nose. He chuckled. “Or this?” As she kissed his lips. </p><p>“You’re really here, Dany.” </p><p>“Of course, I am, silly.” She giggled and went back to resume her previous position, this time placing a hand at the nape of his neck to play with the short curls. Soon enough, she was fast asleep again, snoring lightly against his skin. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep as well, wrapping his arms securely around her, he closed his eyes as he whispered, “I love you, Dany.”  </p><p> </p><p>Looking for Dany made him see the interior of the house now that it’s brighter, with the sun shining out. Everything in here screams Dany— from the tiny vases on the corners, to the pastel-colored curtains hanging on the wall. He followed the smell of coffee, leading him to the kitchen. She had her back on him, flipping pancakes while humming. <em> Ah, there’s my shirt.  </em> He thought as he caught sight of what she’s wearing. His shirt was expectantly loose on her, with the hem lightly touching above her knees.  <em> He could wake up like this every day. </em></p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind which made her giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“I really like your tattoo.” He mumbled against her shoulder running his finger through the ink. He had noticed it last night, had kissed it lightly while they were lying in bed together, <em> finally together </em>  after all those years. He couldn’t believe she had his name tattooed on her skin,  <em> that’s for forever </em>, she told him as he tried his best not to weep again. She in turn kissed all the battle scars he had now etched on his skin. Not before she gave him a proper scolding first though, hitting him by the shoulders for not being careful enough to get bullet and knife scars all over his torso. He wanted to tell her he had nothing left to live for when he thought she was dead, but he wasn’t ready for that discussion yet last night. </p><p>“You do, don’t you?” She smirked, continuing with frying the bacon and egg for their breakfast. She felt him nodding against her shoulder. </p><p>“I should get one too, with your name.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, I...” She sighed, ignoring the fryer for a bit. “I got it because I missed you so much, I wanted to always be reminded of you. But now, well...now, we don’t have to be apart ever again, right? She turned her head a bit to meet his eyes. </p><p>He shook his head, “I won’t leave you again, Dany. Ever.” He said as he kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and turned her attention back to the frying pan. </p><p>“Hm, I still want to get inked. Take me to your tattoo artist, woman.” He chucked which made her laugh as well. </p><p>“Alright, if you really want to.” She continued with the work on their breakfast as he stayed glued to her. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face by the crook of her neck, memorizing how she smells— of lemons and lavender, of sunshine and happiness. Her hair is shorter now, just barely touching her shoulders, but still just as soft. <em> Aye, he could live like this forever.  </em>A thought suddenly hit him and she must’ve felt him stiffen.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked as she puts in another set of pancake mix into the pan. He just shook his head, kissing her shoulder lightly. He must’ve known Dany would never let it go that easy. She turned off the stove and turned to face him, caressing his face with all the love she could muster in the simple act.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Jon?” He moved his hands from her waist to circle her wrists, kissing her palms.</p><p>“I thought I was going to die. I got to King’s Landing and everyone was talking about what happened.” He shut his eyes closed, recollecting the memory sent a shooting pain right through his chest. “They told me everyone inside the castle died, that the bodies cannot even be identified because everything was burnt to ashes. They said no one got out because it happened so fast and in the middle of the night.” He swallowed, gathering the courage to continue, “I wanted to die, Dany. I wanted to see you so badly.”</p><p>“Oh, Jon. I’m sorry.” She started as she rubs circles in his back to comfort him. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“I tried finding out, I always hit a dead end. People always seem to have the same conclusion though, political rivalry. Lannisters, Baratheons, maybe. Martells? There were too many names, to many suspects, too many enemies; I don’t know who I could trust at the time.”</p><p>She moved away from him, finding the closest seat and slumping down on it. “I wanted to find you but I didn’t want to further include you in this mess. I also did not have the money to do so; a beggar princess with no family.” She sniveled. Jon moved to take the seat beside her, holding out his hand for her to take. “I promised to look for you after last night, I said to hell with it all, I’m going back to find you even if it kills me.” He told her she does not owe anything to him, not when it will cost her life, she just shrugged, recalling to him how she had been saving up to go back just to find him. And by saving up, she does not just mean money, she needed courage and people who can help her.</p><p>“You won’t be safe there, Dany. We aren’t sure if the people who did that to your family are still lurking, waiting to attack.” <em> Let’s just stay here, </em> he wanted to say but he knows he can’t be selfish with her. If she wants to find out what happened to her family, he would be there for her. He has to be.</p><p>“I loved my brothers, and I loved Missandei, but some days I just want to let it all go. Most days I just want to forget Westeros and stay here forever. I may be alone but at least I’m safe.”</p><p>“Whatever you decide, Dany, I will be there for you.” She simply nodded. Maybe one day she will go back and find out what happened, put the people responsible behind bars. But it had been too long, she wonders if anyone will testify or if there will be any evidence they could uncover. Right now, she just wants to stay at the safety of her home, with Jon.</p><p>“So, what now?” He asked after they have been seating for a while with their hands intertwined.</p><p>Puckering her lips, she told him with all the optimism she could round up, “Now, we get to be whoever we want.” They smiled at each other, moving closer together.</p><p>“Yours, Dany. That’s what I have always wanted.”</p><p>She smiled against his lips, “I thought you weren’t a bleeding poet, Jon Snow?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I make an exception.” He touched his finger to his lips, exaggerating a face deep in thought, “For the legendary artist, D.T.S, I’ll make an exception.” She laughed, pinching him playfully on his sides. “Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn? Why’d you mess the order up? Isn’t it supposed to be D.S.T?” He asked, brows curling in confusion. <em> What an adorable fool you are, my love.  </em>Dany thought.</p><p>“You haven’t figured it out?” She asked, amused, the lines on his forehead growing deeper as his confusion doubles. “It’s not Stormborn.” She moved to the painting hanging by the kitchen table, this one of blue winter roses. Jon followed her and stood beside her. She lightly traced the signature at the bottom of the painting, “D.T.S…” She looked at him over her shoulders, smiling so sweetly at him, “Daenerys Targaryen Snow.”</p><p>He gaped, mouth opening and closing, words failing him.</p><p>Even in his day-old shirt, all crumpled and loose on her, her hair unwashed in a messy bun, and her feet bare, she’s beautiful. And<em>  his. </em></p><p>And she took his breath away.</p><p>It had always been like that with Daenerys. Since the moment he met her, she was light and happiness and everything he wants out of his now not miserable life. And she never, ever fails to take his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the reason I wanted Dany's paintings to be versions of each subject's younger selves is because that is how she wants to remember them all: young, innocent, and free. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are all staying safe, and I pray that everything gets better soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Epilogue</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <br/>
</span>Daenerys Targaryen was six when she met the love of her life, almost twenty when she thought she lost him forever, and into the first quarter of her life when he found his  way back to her. And they wasted no time once they found each other once again.</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three days after Jon stepped into her art gallery exhibit and back into her life, he went to buy her an engagement ring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t easy for Jon as they had spent the last two days glued to each other. She hadn’t let Jon out of her sight for more than an hour and he didn’t have anything to complain about. In fact, he relished the feeling, of her wanting him close anytime of any day. Opportunity came when she was called in to meet with a prospective client, commissioning her to be a presenter in one of his photography classes. That morning, she disentangled herself from him reluctantly, telling him never to go anywhere until she comes back. He promised he will be here when she returns; </span>
  <span class="s2">he didn’t really lie, did he? He’ll be here when she returns. </span>
  <span class="s1">Jon decided it’s a surprise so she would forgive him for it. It took Jon practically shoving her out of the door for her to finally go. He kept laughing at how she would always come back to kiss him after she had say </span>
  <span class="s2">I got to go, bye. See you later </span>
  <span class="s1">for what felt like the hundredth time</span>
  <span class="s2">; o</span>
  <span class="s1">r how she would pull him back by tugging at his shirt when it was his turn to say </span>
  <span class="s2">I got to get back upstairs. </span>
  <span class="s1">They must look like teenagers who had just gotten together, blushing at the mere act of holding each other’s hands. But they had missed each other, terribly so and there are a lot of time to make up for. As much as Jon wanted her to stay, she must get out of the house for him to be able to achieve what he was set out to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” She said, teary-eyes when she saw Jon kneeling with a ring held out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dany, let me ask first.” He laughed. “Dany, will you—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” She cut off again, he looked at her with those puppy gray eyes of him and she relented, making a gesture of zipping her mouth and throwing the key away. She nodded for him to go on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always been my light, Dany. My best friend and the only one I choose to spend my entire life with. Will you please marry me, because I cannot waste another day of not being your husband?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, Jon. Of course I will marry you.” She said pulling him to stand; she kissed him as he placed the ring on her finger.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week later, they married under the sky, with the stars glimmering and the moon shinning upon them. Daenerys wore a white lace wedding gown, with little blue flowers at the hem. She didn’t know how Jon did it since it can only be found in Westeros but by the time she reached the end of the aisle, he put a small crown of blue winter roses on top of her head as he smiled at her. A quick glance at Arya and she knew Jon’s cousins must have brought the flowers upon his request. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The celebration was simple, just her and Jon, a few friends Dany knows from her time here including Talisa, and Jon’s cousins who were all sworn to secrecy, of course. Jon had to tell them the truth as they kept bugging him where in the world he was, afraid that he’ll jump of a bridge somewhere or overdose on sleeping pills he kept taking. Dany told him she’s alright with his cousins knowing, if only to cease their worries. Now here they are, teasing Jon endlessly all throughout the celebration. All of them told her that no one actually believed Jon when he first said he was dating a princess years ago. They never did venture on the sensitive topics though, knowing how tough it still is for the two to talk about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish my brothers were here, and Missy too.” She whispered to him at one point that night. He just held her close, running his hands up and down her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even Vis?” She teased him which only made him chortle. Viserys was supposed to marry a princess from Dorne before the fire happened, Dany thought he liked her enough. She had met her a couple times, a tough one but kind enough, she’s sure to complement her brother well. If Dany didn’t know any better, she might believe her sour-faced brother had fallen for the princess, which made Vis be a little considerate of her relationship with Jon. He even asked her once when </span>
  <span class="s2">that peasant boyfriend </span>
  <span class="s1">of hers will come home. She didn’t miss the way her brother have absent-mindedly called the castle Jon’s home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even Viserys, aye.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours with Jon’s cousins was enough for them to truly adore her. Arya was impressed with her knowledge of different languages and Sansa was just bloody thrilled to meet a real-life princess, she also loved her paintings. Rickon and Bran thought she looked straight out of the fairytale and Robb kept bugging her if she’s got any friends, saying he’ll be alright if they look even as half gorgeous as her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never mind that one, love. He’s a heartbreaker.” Jon told Dany, earning a punch on his shoulder from Robb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You work in the medical field you say?” Jon’s oldest cousin nodded as she put her hand on her chin. “Actually, I may know someone.” She laughed as Robb almost jumped across the table to ask her more questions. Talisa had to leave early which is why Robb never had a chance to meet her; Dany thought her friend needed to live a little outside of work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night dragged on and she felt her heart growing, seeing Jon interact with his remaining family. It also tugged at her heartstrings how they welcomed her arms wide into this little family of theirs. Jon had to practically drag her away from Robb who has been “forcing” her to reveal how his shy awkward cousin managed to marry a royal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Because he never saw me as just a princess.” She told him taking Jon’s hands and intertwining their fingers. They stayed that way for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">///</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t move.” Dany hissed as he squinted his eyes, the lights blinding him after a much-deserved sleep. A glance ahead and he sees his wife holding her sketch pad, moving her eyes from the pad to him and back at the pad in her hands again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha’r’udoin?” He slurred, still sleepy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, sketching?” She said rather obviously, raising her brow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved to get to her but was stopped by her whine, “uh uh, no. Do. Not. Move.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chortled at how bossy she was, resuming his previous position— laying by his side, staring at her. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing a nude sketch of me. Don’t want it hanging around anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoffed, eyes in concentration as she finishes her work, “oh please, this isn’t even as close to nude painting, trust me. Plus, you’re only half naked, love.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, that’s true. He only has his upper garment gone, his boxers still intact and the blanket covering his lower half bo</span>
  <span class="s2">dy. Wait, has she done nude paintings before?</span>
  <span class="s1"> “You’ve.. you’ve painted someone nude before?” He stuttered. He knows it’s for the sake of art, if she ever had but still...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, yes, actually. Some guy who wanted an exposure in the art field.” She laughed at the pun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. How’d he stay still when you look like that?” He only felt a sting of jealousy, knowing his wife had painted someone completely naked before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A throaty laughed escaped her, eyes never leaving the sketch pad, “He did actually try asking me out after.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Now he’s jealous, who is that guy? How could he ogle his Dany. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never worked though, I can’t even remember his name, something with R or A, D?” She shook her head, “Whatever. We only went for drinks once; turns out he was a womanizer of some sort.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. If he wasn’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes at him, “And I only ever had eyes for one man.” She raised her brows at him, wiggling them playfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you suppose he is now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? Are you going to find and taunt him?” One look at him and she saw he might be considering it. His wife laughed at him, “Oh, Jon, you really would, huh? He was nothing to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still...” He’s being unreasonable, he knows it. He’s always been very protective of her though. He trusts her, but it’s hard for him to trust any man around her because how could a man be around Dany and not want her for himself? She’s smart and kind, and sweet, and so bloody gorgeous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jon, that was years ago. You can’t seriously be jealous of that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged, “come here.” He pleaded. “I’ll forget it if you come back here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods, Jon Snow, you are a jealous man, are you not?” Putting the pencil down on the couch, she smiled at him, “There, done.” She walked back to her side of the bed, taking the sketch pad with her. “See? Very wholesome, Jon Snow.” She told him, showing the sketch she made, she kissed him quickly “Am I forgiven?” She teased him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes...” He stole another quick kiss. “...still, I don’t want this hanging anywhere, Dany.” He said looking down at her sketch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not.” She looked at him showing her disbelief that he would even think that. “This is for me.” She smirked as she moved closer to him, arms snaking around his neck as he sits up. He placed his hands on her waist to keep her close, peppering the side of her face with kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe we’re married.” He whispered to her, as he takes her hand to look at the wedding ring on her left hand, along with the engagement ring he had given her before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me neither. This is what we’ve always wanted.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran her fingers on his wrist, reading her name that is inked on there now. He told her she was pretty much the only thing who have kept him alive all those years, at least what he thought that time were just memories of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my wife.” He said amusedly. He will never get tired of saying that word. </span>
  <span class="s2">Daenerys Targaryen is his wife.</span>
  <span class="s1">It was as if the bloody universe is making up for all the shit storm it had sent his way since he was a young boy by letting him find her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, husband.” She giggled. She set down the sketch pad on the bedside table. “Where do you want to go first?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned, throwing his head back. “Can we just stay in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jon! We’ve been here a week, I’m tired of take-out food.” She pouted. “Besides, I have yet to show you the best places here in Essos.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the best place...anywhere.” He said, pressing his face at the crook of her neck, tickling her with his stubble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alright, maybe one more day wouldn’t hurt. </span>
  <span class="s1">She picked up the phone to dial the nearby restaurant’s number and order the usual for lunch before falling back down the bed, tugging the duvet from her husband. He lay back beside her, immediately snaking his arms around her waist as they fell into another peaceful slumber. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Jon Snow. So much.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Daenerys Targaryen…Snow. So damn much, love.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is what she had always dreamt of. She never cared for a crown or gold or anything that came with being royalty. Even with their take-out food, no palace food will be as good without sharing it with Jon. As she slept next to the love of her life, she knew that no castle or royal chamber will ever compare to this humble sanctuary of theirs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">///</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s sick. That’s the only explanation for this nausea. Jon had left a few hours ago to grab a few things from the market. She had been feeling rather ill for the last few days but tried to hide it from Jon knowing how he’d react. She remembers him throwing a fit when she accidentally fell down from a ladder while hanging some photographs. He basically threatened the entire nurse station when they refused to prioritize Dany seeing as she never broke anything. She smiled apologetically at the nurses who were thankfully very understanding of the situation. It wasn’t until the nurses started muttering how lucky she is to have such a concerned husband that Dany realized they are actually developing a crush on Jon. She immediately told him they could go home as she doesn’t want to sleep at the hospital. He started to argue but she eventually won, in exchange of her agreeing to let him carry her up and down the stairs and anywhere she might need to go for the next few days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods, what’s wrong with me?” She whispered as she retched all of her stomach’s content. She did a quick time check, it’ll be a few more minutes before Jon comes back and there’s a clinic nearby where she could get a check-up. Better yet, she could call Talisa to set up an appointment with the hospital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went home with the biggest smile on her face; still in awe at what the doctor have revealed to her. She carefully ran up the stairs to stare at her form, </span>
  <span class="s2">not noticeable yet,</span>
  <span class="s1"> she noted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cannot wait to tell Jon, </span>
  <span class="s2">or can she</span>
  <span class="s1">? She thought smirking to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2 hours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how long she was able to hold it in. </span>
  <span class="s2">Way to go, Dany. </span>
  <span class="s1">She thought, chastising herself. Jon’s birthday is coming up in a few days and she decided to tell it then as a birthday present. </span>
  <span class="s2">I don’t think so</span>
  <span class="s1">, her brain argued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment Jon walked back in, tears started welling in her eyes as she jumped into his arms. She cannot find the right words to explain why she was suddenly sobbing into his arms and Jon became understandably worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, Dany?” He kept asking her as she continuously wept tears of joy. When she started chuckling against him, he became more worried. “Please, Dany. What’s happening, love? Huh?” He pleaded, wiping her tears. She sniffled, finally backing away to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I went for a check-up. I’ve been feeling quite ill for a few days and—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why haven’t you said anything? Dany...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, listen. The doctor said it was normal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kept looking at her, confused and clearly still worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jon, do you want a baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A— what?” He asked, she can see his eyes glowing with hope. They haven’t talked about it but she knew they both wanted it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...because we’re having one.” She placed his hand on her belly, while the other gently touched his face. “I’m pregnant, Jon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A whimper escaped his lips, his hands moving to carefully caress her belly. Soon enough, a few happy tears had started rolling down his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back up, both of them openly weeping now. “We’re having a baby?” She nodded. “We’re... we’re having a baby.” He laughed and she soon joined. She feels like on top of the world now, where all the colors are present, the sky and mountains bluer, where everything is perfect; where it is her and Jon and this little one growing inside of her taking the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Westeros is a safe place now for all of them. A man who refused to be named went to the police and gave all the evidence he had. He was hired by the Lannisters, along with the Baratheons— both conspiring to overthrow the Targaryens. Apparently, Tywin Lannister was still holding resentment against Rhaegar when he refused to marry his daughter Cersei and married a Martell instead. Since the Baratheons are distant cousins to the royal family, the throne would pass down to them, so Robert would be the King, who promised Tywin power as his second in command and in charge of all royal defense force. Robert would marry Cersei, making Tywin’s daughter the new Queen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All involved in the fire, at least those still alive, were sent to prison as they evidence were all that’s needed, and the man had plenty of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man ratted them out in spite. He was promised fortune and wealth for his family. Instead, he found out that they have lied to him, telling him his daughter was sent to study abroad and his wife for her treatment. It took the man a few years to finally learn the truth, as he was mostly kept in watch by men hired by both clans. His family was kept hidden as assurance but he soon learned that both have perished, by the hand of the ones he served. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even so, Jon and Dany decided to stay in Essos and raise their little family in this new paradise. She started using her real name again, they have taken it all away from her before, but not anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is Daenerys Targaryen Snow, fire made flesh. She’s a survivor. And she wasn’t scared anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe one day they will go back to the place where they first met each other, let their children run through the thick forest just a few minutes from the castle’s stable, and watch them play in the snow at Winterfell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For now, they’re happy just right where they are. </span>
  <span class="s2">Together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their daughter was born at the start of spring that year, her loud cry echoing, with gray eyes blinking and dark unruly curls licking the top of her head. She told Jon she wants another one as their little girl took her first step. Jon chuckled, thinking it was a jest. He saw how exhausted she was for the first few months after birthing their daughter. Surely they can wait before trying to have another one. She had assured him their little girl is worth thousand sleepless nights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three years later, she watched as Jon played with the two little bundle cooing in his arms. Their eldest was very thrilled when she learned Dany was having twins— a girl and a boy. Hers is the loudest shriek when the babies were brought back to them after cleaning. “Ah! He has my hair.” She softly whispered at the smiling baby boy by her mother’s arms, who opened his eyes to let them peek at his eyes, purple—like his mother’s. Turning to look at the other twin being held by her father, “Ooh. Mama, look.” She giggled as she pointed at her baby sister’s hair, as silver as her mother’s, eyes as purple too. “She looks like you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the twins were fed and are starting to fall asleep, she once again whispered to her parents, “When can I play with them?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not until they’re a bit older, sweetling.” Their daughter pouted, moving to touch the little ones’ fisted hands. Jon and Dany can’t help the laugh that escaped their throats when they heard their eldest whispered to the twins, </span>
  <span class="s2">“please hurry and get older.”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">///</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys Targaryen was six when she met the love of her life, almost twenty when she thought she lost him forever, and into the first quarter of her life when he found his way back to her. Not a single second was wasted since then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each night, before they let exhaustion pull them into sleep and after they tucked their children in bed, she would whisper how much she loves him today and how much she will love him more tomorrow. He will whisper the same words to her— how she’s the best thing that has ever happened to him, how he loves her today and will love her more tomorrow and the days after that. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>For every day</em>,</span>
  <span class="s1"> like they vowed to each other years ago in the castle that has long been burnt to ashes, but their love keeps burning, as it will even after a thousand years. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there we go. 🤧<br/>I had so much fun writing this fic, I can’t believe it’s over. I might post a one-shot or just add the chapter here as well, since it’s on this same universe. I don’t know when I’ll post though ‘cause work started again and I had been binge-watching on my free time so I didn’t have much time writing and/or editing the drafts I have. lol</p><p>Huge thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. You all are a delight, your kind words means so much. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, finally got to finish this one.</p><p>It’s a bit of a bonus chapter, just because I want to write about the little dragons and what troubles they are up to. 😊<br/>I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">BONUS CHAPTER :) </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hurry, Rhae. He’s waking up.” A raven-haired boy started jumping in place, anxious about being caught. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His silver-haired twin put her tiny hand on his shoulder to stop him from bouncing up and down. “Shhh, be quiet, Jae.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you two up to now, huh?” The eldest curly-haired girl questioned her siblings. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shhhh.” The twins said in unison. Lya raised her brows at her five-year old twin siblings as they moved backwards to inspect their “work.” Once out of the way, the eldest sibling saw how artistic her brother and sister can be, and how as naughty. She just wasn’t sure if their Papa would think so too. How did the twins get ahold of those things though, she thought. Mama always makes sure everything’s locked up. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come, Lya. There’s still space here.” Jae told him and she complied, taking what he was offering and proceeding to help the twins with their little project. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The figure on the couch started waking up, craning his neck for a bit before he saw three figures staring at him. “Oh, what are you three staring at me for?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The twins started laughing and shrieking while they run away from their Papa who is wearing the most confused look on his face. <br/></span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Oh well, they’re five</em>, </span>
  <span class="s2">Jon thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looked at Lya who is now standing a few feet away from him, looking like she would burst out laughing any second now. Instead of explaining anything though, she ran away from him, running as the twins did before. <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Ah, kids.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> He thought, still feeling a bit disoriented from his nap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He got up from the couch a few minutes later, ready to prepare their dinner. Dany had gone out to meet a buyer who was interested in her works. He was tasked with keeping watch of the kids, a stay-at-home dad and it was exhausting, he will admit. However, it was just as fulfilling, if not more. Dany have always told him they could get a nanny if Jon ever wants to get out of the house, find something he will be interested in doing but he always shrugged it off. He wants to spend as much time as he can with the little nuggets before they grow up into snobby teenagers, which he swore to himself he would never allow to happen. Besides, he gets some work done at home, being somewhat of a permanent consultant of his own squad way back at Westeros. They sometimes call him if they are stuck on an assignment and needed another set of eyes to check on some details and tactics. Of course, the information shared with him is also limited as he is not part of the squad anymore, but it’s enough for him to get the job done. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dany had given him photography lessons as well, which he found enjoyable and so he would sometimes do photoshoots at events. But mostly, his camera film is just composed of photos of his children and his wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">///</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She entered their home, welcomed by her husband’s face as he opened the door. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, welcome back.” He said as he reached to place a kiss on her waiting lips. Once they broke apart, and Dany had a good look at him, she turned red, pursing her lips together to suppress a giggle. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jon, what h—“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mama!” Two small figures screeched as they ran to her, which cut off whatever she was about to say to Jon. Dany knelt to the ground just in time for them to give her hugs. Lya was walking calmly behind them, but the excitement and want to run to their mother just as evident in her face. When their eldest turned seven, she have been trying to be more “matured and less child-like” as she had told her parents she’ll be the guardian of her siblings. Jon and Dany in turn just tickled her and told her just how she’ll always be their baby even if she turns fifty.</span>
  <span class="s3"> “But Papa, I won’t be a baby forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Aye, you will be. Our baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Stop... the... tickl... tickles.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course, she still tried her best to act cool about things that mostly excites children, but sometimes she cannot hide nor repress her natural reaction. Like the time when her parents took them to a toy shop. The twins went crazy with the colorful toys and Lya wanted a bike and some more colorful art supplies too. It seems both girls have inherited their mother’s artistic nature. Dany scolded Jon for buying almost half of the store’s content and spoiling their children. He just kissed her head and told her he just wants to see them happy, Dany chuckled, telling him he’s going to have some spoiled little dragonwolves running around the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">///</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jon watched as their children showered Dany with hugs and kisses, which she returned just as eagerly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a while, she whispered to them, cupping her hand into their waiting ears, making him miss whatever inside joke they were on. Three heads turned to look at him at the same time, his face more confused than ever. As soon as they looked at him, the twins let out a thunderous laugh while Lya giggled with her mother. The three troublesome kids ran once again as Jon tried reaching for them. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s up with those three? I swear, I woke up and they were staring at me. Then they ran away laughing.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His brows furrowed, touching his face. “Do I have something on my face or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huh? No, you’re perfectly fine.” She told him as she went upstairs to change her clothes and to get the camera, this moment is too good not to commemorate in photos years from now. As she was nearing her studio, she noticed the door slightly ajar and decided to peek in. “Oh, boy.” She giggled while taking in the state of her studio. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She went down the stairs, stifling a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, little dragons. Let’s take a photo with Papa, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But Ma—“ Lya started and she shot her a look and a smirk, the dark-haired girl immediately knowing what her mother meant held each of the twins’ hand, moving closer to where their Papa was. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhae and Jae started doing silly poses—sticking their tongues out, crossing their eyes, even trying to do a cartwheel. Rhae settled for her “superhero pose” where she puts both her hands on her hips while squinting her cute little eyes. Jae decided to pick-up his toy sword and swing it up in the air, accidentally hitting Jon’s legs twice. Lya made a peace sign with her hand, smiling from eye to ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dany set the camera up and the ran back to where her family is as the timer went to zero and the camera flashed and clicked. Jon moved to look at the photo but Dany shoved it on the sofa immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">N</span>
    <span class="s3">ot yet</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>,</em> she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, let’s eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The twins kept whispering to each other, then to Lya and then back, looking at him and he was starting to feel conscious. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As they finish their meal, Jon decided he need to have answers. “Alright, you three, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The three kids looked at him, eyes wide after exchanging another look. Then they turn to look at Dany who is looking just as mischievous as the children. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He decided to turn to Dany. “You, speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What? I didn’t do anything.” His adorable wife doing her best to act innocent. He noticed her trying not to laugh as their children filled the air with laughter earlier. He ran his hand across his face, now frustrated that no one would tell him. Thankfully, Dany took a pity on him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right, come here.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He moved as Dany took her phone out to take a selfie with him, she kissed his cheek as she snap the photo. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dany, that’s not—“ He blinked, looking at the screen, at his surprised face, his wife started laughing. “What—“ </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lya was munching on her biscuit, walking back to the table when she saw her parents taking a photo. One look from her Papa and she knew he knows.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! Papa found out! Run!” Lya screamed at her siblings, who scurried off their seats to run away from him once again</span>
  <span class="s3">. I don’t think so, </span>
  <span class="s2">Jon thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You troublesome kids, come here.” Jon said as he ran after the kids who are screaming and laughing as they dodged their Papa’s attempt to catch them. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! Got ya!” He said as he took Rhae into his arms, lifting her effortlessly. Rhae let out a loud shriek before laughing to her heart’s content. The children loves it when he picks them up, as they pretend to be flying like dragons. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Papa got Rhae! Lya, Papa got Rhae.” Jae shrieked at his sister. They dashed off once again, finding a place to hide as Lya shushed her brother. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jon tickled Rhae as she tried getting off, “Papa! Stop, we—“ She laughs, “we need to find them.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh so we are on the same team now, huh?” Rhae nodded and pointed to the little feet sticking out of the hiding place, Jae’s. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Boo!” He said as he enveloped all three children in an embrace, tackling them to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Moments later, Dany’s face hovered over them as all four of them lay on the ground. “Are the children done playing?” She asked, no doubt including Jon in the so-called children. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She shook his head, laughing. “Get up, we need to get you all cleaned up. But mostly, Papa.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The children giggled, looking at Jon once again and all the paint colors that’s swirling in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You might want to hide your paints and brushes next time, love.” He told her as he got up from the ground, taking the twins with him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They got bored, Papa. I joined after a while.” Lya giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, next time ask a canvass. Your Papa’s face isn’t one.” She tried doing it seriously but Jon can see how hard she’s trying not to burst out in laughter as well. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Mama.” The three of them promised, Dany doubt it’ll be the last time though. Maybe she ought to buy them their own canvasses. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now, off to brush your teeth and wash up. Then, bed. Alright?” She told them as she ran her fingers through each of their heads, placing kisses after kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll come to tell a story?” Jae asked, his bright purple eyes shinning at Jon. His little boy loves books and stories, while Rhae is more interested in music and arts. They always believed she will be the artist, like her mother. Lya is the most adventurous. If Jon and Dany weren’t too careful, they might find their eldest skateboarding or mountain climbing at her age. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course. Mama needs to help me with this first.” He said pointing at his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, Papa.” They said in unison. It melted their parents’ hearts, such innocence and kindness at their young age. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just give me the biggest hug and all is forgiven.” He said as he kneeled down to receive the children’s “big bear hugs” as they call it. He tickled them a bit before letting them go upstairs to prepare for bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After she filled the bowl with water, Dany took tissues and a towel from the bathroom drawer, moving back to where Jon was seated. “Your kids are naughty, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiled up at her, holding her hips. “Oh, wonder where they got that from.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Like you have to ask?” She said, scoffing as if she was offended by his question. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! I remember someone stealing cookies from the kitchen when we were children.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We owned the kitchen.” She smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Exactly.” He laughed. “So, you could’ve asked but you didn’t. Naughty.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright. But we were hungry.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We? You ate almost all of them. Even the last cookie you shared with me had a bite.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She hit his arms playfully. “Oh shut up.” She laughed. “I told you I was being nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were.” He stared at her as she continue wiping the blue marks by his eyebrows. “think I might have fallen for you since that moment.” He told her, chuckling. “You and your half-bitten cookies.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She stopped for a minute to meet his gaze, she smiled, shook her head then, resume with helping him get off all the colors remaining on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What? Have you wiped too harsh my face had changed?” He jested. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I might have.” She teased back. “I can’t believe six-year old Dany found the love of her life at that age.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Six-year old Dany was adorable, with her silver hair in pigtails and her colorful skirts. Seven-year old Jon was... well, he was such a sad boy. You made him happy, the moment you walked into his life.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You made me happy too. Then, and every day since.” She said as she leaned down to place a kiss on his waiting lips. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There you go, all clean.” She said as she got back up, placing the towel back at the sink. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, thanks, love.” He said as he kissed her quickly. He smiled and continued the talk down the memory lane. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seven-year old Jon was head over heels in love with six-year old Dany, following her everywhere like a lost puppy.” He chortled. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dany smiled at him, arching her brow. “And the Jon Snow of today?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jon hummed, pulling her closer to him. “The Jon Snow of today, of tomorrow, the Jon Snow of every day still loves and will love you, Daenerys Targaryen Snow.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pressed his forehead against hers. “Until the end of my days and beyond.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled against his lips as he started fumbling with her nightgown. They moved to the bed without breaking the kiss and suddenly the door flew open making them jump. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“PAPAAAA! Our story! Now!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The children came bursting into their room, settling on the bed between their parents. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jon huffed and chuckled, mouthing to Dany ‘so demanding’ about the children. His wife shook her head, smiling before settling down the bed with the children. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, tonight, we’ll read about...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that happened. I immensely enjoyed writing this story, it was supposed to be a one-shot (which is why it's kind of fast-paced) but the story wrote itself and before I knew it, I'm adding chapters. Most of the story is written before posting, I am that afraid of a writer’s block. Heh. And I don’t want to keep you all hanging by leaving an unfinished fic.<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>